Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive
is a American animated series created by . It is based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise by , being the sixth television series (counting the Sonic Boom TV series) of the franchise, and the first to be based on the main franchise since Sonic X. It is produced by and and aired on Disney Zoog. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Synopsis Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - A blue hedgehog, being the fastest thing alive and the main protagonist. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - A two-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend, despite being younger than him. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A red, tough echidna who is also Sonic's best friend. Rouge the Bat has a love interest in him. Supporting *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A pink hedgehog who accompains the main heroes. *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - A rabbit who owns a Chao named Cheese, she also accompains the heroes. *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by TBD) - a former bounty hunter who now aids the heroes and Shadow, and has a love interest in Knuckles. *'Big the Cat' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by ) - A black hedgehog who is Sonic's rival and sometimes ally. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A crocodile who is the leader of the Chaotix. **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Brock Baker) - a chameleon with good ninja skills. **'Charmy Bee' (voiced by Mona Marshall) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - a hedgehog from the future who aids Sonic and his allies. *'Mighty the Armadillo' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'E-123 Gamma' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tangle the Lemur' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - A lemur who is Sonic's love interest. *'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' **'Orbot and Cubot' **'Metal Sonic' **'Rough and Tumble' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane and also voiced by Tom Kenny, respectively- the two skunks who work for Dr. Eggman. **'Violet the Bat' (voiced by TBD) - a selfish bat who works for Dr. Eggman. She is Rouge's evil sister. Episodes Differences between the game series and the TV series *Sonic and Tangle are in a relationship. As a result, Amy is dating Silver instead and Blaze is dating Ray. However, Knuckles X Rouge, Shadow x Tikal and Tails x Cream is still a thing. *Rough and Tumble are both working for Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Trivia *It is the first traditionally animated Sonic the Hedgehog series since 1999's Sonic Underground (since Sonic X is a anime and Sonic Boom was computer-animated) and the first traditional animated one not to be made by DiC. *This comic includes the characters exclusive to the IDW comics. *Some plots are reused from the 2018-present IDW comic version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Disney Zoog Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Traditional animated